Capperity Hearth's Warming Eve Special (RE-DO)
by Purpleluva01
Summary: 25 prompts of holiday love towards my favorite ship in the MLP fandom.


_**Capperity**_

 _ **Hearth's**_

 _ **Warming**_

 _ **Eve**_

 _ **Special**_

 _ **(RE-DO: 25 Word Holiday Prompt Edition)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Reptilian-Angel**_

* * *

 **ME: Hello everypony! Wow, my first time saying that outloud. Well, fanfiction-wise, anyways.**

 **Quick rant here, I've been in a the biggest of writing slumps this year, half of it from real-life getting in the way, some more of it due to a severe lack of motivation and recently, from trying my hand at my first pieces of digital art. That and I am a HELLA good procrastinator. I suck.**

 **Anyway, for those of you in the Capperity fandom who have yet to know me, I am absolutely in LOVE with this ship; Capper's the Tramp-like character goes well with Rarity's Lady persona to a tee and I am DYING to see more interaction between them in the future of MLP: FIM. Please comment if you agree.**

 **This was originally meant to be longer piece, chapters long in fact, unfortunately like I said multiple issues kept getting in the way, one recently related to dental issues which I won't gross you out with by retelling.**

 **But then I remembered that you can do a collection of numbered prompts whenever you were at a loss for ideas. So I made up a list of all of the most Christmas-related things I could think of, started writing and writing and writing until BAM, I was done with this small collaboration you will soon see below this rant.**

 **Please save all rocks you might want to throw at me to punish me with for being such a slacker until after you finish reading.**

 **For those of you who DO like it, please comment and fave!**

* * *

 **1\. Snow**

Rarity barely ducked Rainbow Dash's barrage of snowball with a grunt. "We're too exposed out in the open, darling! We need to blend in with the landscape!"

"Oh, sure, easy for you to say; your coat's white!"

 **2\. Hot Chocolate**

Rarity wrinkled her nose at the pouch of catnip Capper added to his mug. "What? How else do you think I can get through Twilight's Twenty-Five Step Hearth's Warming Eve Diagram presentations?"

 **3\. Candy Canes**

Rarity easily expected the kiss easily, what she didn't expect was - "Capper Dapperpaws, why do I taste _Peppermint_?"

 **4\. Reindeer**

Capper looked down quizzically at the little wrapped box in his paw. "Yeah, I just woke up and found this on my nightstand, the only tag I could find on it was just a piece of paper with some weird riddle."

"Oh! It sounds like you had a visit from Aurora, Bori and Alice."

"Uh, who?"

 **5\. Sledding**

Fluttershy winced as both Rarity and Capper screamed bloody murder as they flew down the hill, their fashionable but totally un-functional toboggan spiraling out of control before crashing into a snowbank with an explosion of white powder.

Spike winced with her. "Boy, am I sure glad I didn't add mane conditioner to the skates of my sled."

 **6\. Ice**

The skating contest was a real hoof-biter, every contestant giving all they had to great applause or disastrous results.

True, they didn't win first place, but since Capper had performed as fabulously as she had, his tail lithe body and natural agility and grace coming in great hand; for once, Rarity could live with second place.

 **7\. Fireplace**

"Hey guys, we're just about to-" Applejack halted mid-sentence, smiling at the tall cat and pretty unicorn as they curled around each other on the sofa, the crackle of the burning logs their warm lullaby.

 **8\. Mistletoe**

Capper was attacked from ponies left and right all day, lipstick stains practically covered his face as he ran from countless giggling mares and a few colts.

It would finally be Rarity who hours later told Capper about the enchanted plant Discord had Pinkie Pie tie to his tail.

 **9\. Cider**

Applejack smirked as Rarity blinked at Capper, passed out on the ground with a drunken grin twitching the drops of cider off from his whiskers. "That's how ya learn to never try and out-drink an Apple."

 **10\. Red and Green**

Rarity's lips suddenly pressing to his sent a flush of color to his whiskers. When she pulled back after four delightful seconds, she smiled at her work.

The crimson blush set off his emerald eyes perfectly.

 **11\. Shopping**

"What do you mean you ain't done yet?! You practically have all of Equestria covered in these bags!"

"There's nothing wrong with having a large network of friends, Capper. OH! How about some rustic but stylish saddlebags? They would be perfect for Applejack!"

 **12\. Decorate**

"Rarity, I think you have officially stretched the limits of how you can decorate your house for Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Oh, don't be silly, dear, there's five more boxes that we still need to open."

 **13\. Tree**

It was Capper's mistake not to check the Trough-las Fir for critters before bringing it into Rarity's shop.

The Nutzeheimers would've made mince meat out of Rarity's roasted chestnuts had Fluttershy not managed to talk them down. Capper paid for damages to both.

 **14\. Sleigh**

"Rarity, next we take a ride together, let's please just take the train- _OHFORTHELOVE OFBAST,RAINBOW,SLOWDOWNSLOWSLOWDOWNWE'REGONNAHITHTAT TREE-!_ "

 **15\. Bells**

Capper could only give Rarity a dirty look at the bow tie collar with a silver bell sewn into the bow. "Well Opalescence doesn't hate hers, so I thought you would like one too!"

 **16\. Party**

Sunset shimmer glanced around. "Isn't Rarity and her new guy coming? I was hoping I could meet him." I was hoping I could meet him."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Rarity said that she couldn' t make it this year because she and Capper were having their own party. I don't know for sure who's coming, but Capper said something about how he and her were "going at it hard all night long"."

Applejack and Spike, who were in hearing distance, both spat out their drinks, red in the face, much to the Pegasus's confusion.

 **17\. Feast**

Capper groaned at the lack of relief from the soreness of his distended stomach. Rarity, who had offered her own belly as his pillow, smiled down at him. "Let that be a lesson not to you to not be gluttonous with the Apple Family's signature Hearth's Warming Eve Apple Pie."

 **18\. Friends**

Friendship was the lifeblood of Equestria, it made sense that one of their kingdom's holidays focused on the birth of that as well.

And looking into the beautiful eyes of the one most dearest to him in all the world, it suddenly made that much more sense to him too.

 **19\. Family**

The little kitten peered up at them from under the yet to be filled tree, her little paws and hooves criss-crossed excitedly. "So, Daddy, what do you ask for Hearth's Warming Eve this year?"

Capper chuckled at her energy, gently pulling her out from the prickly branches and into his arms. "The same thing I ask for every year, li'l darling," As he nuzzled their baby, he shot a wink towards his beautiful unicorn wife, her hoof absently tracing over her extended belly. "Another year with you."

 **20\. Tradition**

She had found out by accident. She had come to visit him just as he was lighting a solitary candle in the window sill. He didn't get mad, but his expression was bitter as he explained the Abyssinian custom to leave a candle burning in the window to guide lost loved ones back home on the darkest night of the year.

She was careful to ask who it was meant for. Somehow his expression darkened even more. ". . . Somecat who wasn't lucky enough to have somepony like you I do."

 **21\. Carols**

Capper flipped through the songbook. "So do y'all have any specific songs you sing on Hearth's Warming Eve or do you just belt out the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Oh, of course we do, Darling! I mean, since when have we ever just burst out in song on random cues?"

". . . . _Seriously_?"

 **22\. Presents**

"Well, my feline friend, if you really want to impress Rarity, I would personally recommend-" Discord's mouth was literally zipped shut without warning with a shimmer of bright blue.

Rarity appeared from behind Capper looking completely unamused. "The last thing we need is a repeat of the Winterzilla Pudding incident of last year!"

"Uhh . . . Something you wanna tell me?"

 **23\. Wish**

The singular star shining in the snowy night sky had nothing on the twinkle in her eyes as he took her hoof in his paw.

 _Please, please, let me have this for forever and always._

 **24\. Love**

He had stayed up all night working on the cards to give to the Mane Six, working well late into the early morning before finishing and slinking into bed.

Exhausted or unconsciously intended, it was her and hers alone that was signed with sloppy paw-writing. _Love, Capper._

 **25\. Christmas Day, or Hearth's Warming Day**

Rarity always knew that Hearth's Warming in Ponyville was always something to be remembered.

And now, as she had woken up and come downstairs with Capper awaiting her, kneeling with a glittering ring in paw and face uncharacteristically unsure for the first time in ever, she knew that this was one she would never forget.

* * *

 **ME: There really is nothing like love during the holidays.**

 **To all the Capperity fans out there, any other shippers and every other pair, or groups of lovers out there, Merry Christmas to you all, and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
